


“Why did you kidnap me?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Kidnapping, Pregnancy, Protective Chibs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "A Chibs imagine where you get pregnant and you get kidnapped by the Irish the end is fluffy"





	“Why did you kidnap me?”

Chibs smiled warmly and leaned forward to kiss you’ his lips soft and gentle against yours. His hand made its way down to your tummy where he ran the tips of his fingers along the growing lump there. You were 5 months and we’re looking unmissable pregnant, the growing baby within you front and center now. Chibs continued to run his fingers along your clothed stomach while he spoke to it.

“You keep still tonight now ya wee thing? I don’t wanna hear any more about this kicking at 2 am business.”

His voice was stern as he spoke and you couldn’t help but giggle, his brows up in his serious face.

“You let your mom sleep.”

He looked up from your tummy and settled his eyes on you once more.

“I’ll be back in the morning lass. I wish I could stay with you for the night but Jackie really needs us down at the clubhouse for church. It’s gonna be a long one. Don’t wait up, just get some sleep. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

You smiled with a nod and leaned up to kiss him once more, hands on his shoulders as you did.

“I will. Now head out. You’re gonna be late.”

You man nodded and turned from you, walking to the front door and grabbing his keys before opening it and walking out. You stayed at the doorway to see him out but he shook his head, motioning for you to go back inside.

“Stay in there. Lock everything up.”

With a roll of your eyes and a scoff, you reluctantly agreed and stepped back into the house, closing the door softly and locking it behind you as the rumble of his bike hit your ears. You stepped back I to the kitchen and looked around, trying to find something to do. It was late, but you weren’t tired and the last thing you wanted was to be stuck in this house bored. Realizing it was Thursday, you figured you might as well get the laundry done early and get a head start. Heading into the garage, you switched on the light and walked towards the washer and dryer, pulling the hamper towards you. You pulled out the whites and tossed them into the washer, trying towards the colored hamper when you noticed the side door was completely wide open.

You stood up and looked at it, knowing for sure that you hadn’t left it open, and you knew Chibs wouldn’t have left it open either. As you walked closer to it, you noticed the lock was bent and scratched, the door clearly having been forced open. Your stomach dropped and you spun around, planning to look around the garage quickly before getting inside and calling Chibs. You didn’t get the chance though as you bumped into a chest the moment you turned around. A sharp gasp flew from your mouth but that was all you had the chance to get out before a cloth was pressed against your mouth and nose. You struggled against the arms that suddenly wound themselves around you and tried desperately not to breathe but as your lungs began to burn, you lost and sucked in a breath. It didn’t take long for your eyes to start to feel heavy, your body going limp in the arms of whoever was holding you, faint Irish accents in the background.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You groaned as you opened your eyes, the darkness and new surroundings leaving you feeling confused. In time, your eyes adjusted and you looked around, an empty room all around you. There were no windows and only one heavy looking metal door. That was basically it as far as the rest of the room's contents. The only other things were the mattress you were currently laying on and a tray next to it on the floor, on it a bottle of water and a bag of Burger King. You subconsciously placed a hand in your tummy, some comfort coming from feeling your child. You didn’t feel any pain, no headache or soreness. You pulled back the blanket that someone had laid over your body and looked over your body as well as you could in the darkness and didn’t see anything wrong. It was clear that they hadn’t been rough with you when they’d taken you but you knew better than to think they weren’t a threat.

You didn’t know what time it was, no sense of knowing how long your been unconscious or how long you’d been away. Was it the next day? Was it still night? Had Chibs come home yet? Did he know you were gone? There was a multitude of questions running through your kind and you didn’t have an answer for any of them. You kept your hand on your tummy and stood from the mattress, looking around the room for anything that could give you some answers. Last you had heard, the Irish and the club were ok. Not friends, but not beefing enough to where they would take you. For all you knew though, there were things you hadn’t been told yet with how hectic everything had been. You continued to look around and noticed a red light in the corner of the room. As you got closer, you saw it was a surveillance camera and you figured that someone, somewhere, was watching you.

Your stomach grumbles loudly and you realized then just how hungry you were. You figured it must have been a good couple of hours that you’d been here and you softly brought yourself to sit back down on the mattress, grabbing the bag of fast food and opening it up before scarfing everyone down, even the cold fries tasting delicious in your hunger. The sound of the metal door being unlocked from the outside hit your ears and your eyes widened. You braced yourself for whatever was going to happen and dropped the fry from your mouth into your lap. The door swung open and you shivered at the eerie sound of the squeezing metal. As it opened fully, it revealed a handsome older man, clean shaven with short white hair and wearing an expensive looking suit. He smiled warmly as you made eye contact but your face stayed stoic, not wanting to give him anything. He didn’t let that bother him though and kept his smile.

“Hi sweetheart. How’re you feeling?”

You shrugged and put another fry in your mouth, your other hand subconsciously making its way down to your bump again. His voice was Irish as well but you knew he wasn’t one of the voiced you had heard before when you were taken.

“I’m fine.”

The man nodded and smiled warmly again.

“That’s good. I’m glad to hear that. I made sure my boys knew to be careful with you. I didn’t want anything happening to you.”

The statement confused you for a second, not understanding how your wellbeing could be important for him. He was obviously the one that had set this whole thing up, which meant he was the one that probably had all the answers.

“Why did you kidnap me?”

He nodded softly as he heard your question, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the wall in front of you.

“We only took you for leverage lass. We’re not here to hurt you. SAMCRO has been doing business with us and they haven’t exactly been keeping their word or their side of the bargain for that matter. I’ve reached out to Jackson a bit and I haven’t seemed to get a response that I want so I figured I would have to go about this in a different way. Do something that would get everyone’s attention and leave them with no choice in coming to meet with me. They come down here to talk, then they get to take you back with them. Simple exchange. Very beneficial for both them and I. And you as well of course. I apologize for the inconvenience.”

It made sense now why you’d been treated relatively well. This wasn’t really about you. You were just a piece in the puzzle. Plus the man seemed to know both the club and Jax well, so he must have known that any damage done to you wasn’t going to help his cause. You were simply there to gain their attention. Your only fear was what may happen if Jax didn’t do whatever it was that they wanted. They already knew where you lived. You took a deep breath and tried to steady yourself, not wanting to get worked up and worried over something that may not even happen.

You nodded, more to yourself than him, put the cold food down, scooting further back in the bed as you waited to see what else he was going to say. He reached into the inside of his suit jacket and pulled out s burner, handing it over towards you.

“You can go ahead and call Filip up if you would please. The sooner we get this business deal settled, the sooner we can get your lovely self back home.”

You looked up slightly as you heard your old man’s name, this guy clearly being very familiar with the club. Reaching forward, you took the burner from his hand and flipped it open, starting to dial Chibs number. You hit the green dial and held it up to your ear, the man giving you another bit of information.

“I’m Galen by the way. Make sure you mention that.”

You nodded and sighed as you heard Chibs pick up on the second ring.

“Lass? Where are you?! Are you alright?”

You smiled softly, missing his voice.

“I’m ok baby. I’m fine. I don’t know where I am though. I’m with Galen. He has me-”

You didn’t get the chance to finish before Gaelic swearing began to flood into the phone. Even Galen could hear it from his place and couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle.

“He wanted you guys to come down…where ever I am and settle some business. He said once you do that, then I can go.”

Galen nodded silently and you could hear Chibs sigh, Jax’s hushed voice in the background.

“Pass Galen the phone, Darlin’.”

Pulling the phone away from your ear, you handed it over to Galen.

“It’s Jax.”

He walked close to you and took the phone from your hand, pressing it to his ear now.

“Hello Jackson. I’d say I have your attention now yeah?”

The two continued to speak but you weren’t totally listening, a sudden tiredness coming over you. Maybe it came from the ease of knowing he didn’t plan on hurting you, or maybe from the fact that you knew you wouldn’t have to be there much longer. Regardless, you struggled to listen to the rest of the conversation, Galen seeing you battle sleep.

“We’ll speak more when you get here Jackson.”

With that, he flipped closed the phone and tucked it back into his suit.

“Why don’t you go ahead and try to get some sleep love. You look exhausted.”

Despite wanting to wait around for Chibs to get here, you couldn’t stop yawning and finally gave in, laying back in the mattress. Galen smiled and turned away from you, heading towards the door.

“Sorry for keeping you locked in here love. It’s just to make sure you stay put. I’ll have someone bring you some tea in a little.”

With that, he pulled open the door and stepped out of it, closing it behind him, the loud metal clang being heard from the outside and he slid the lock closed. You sighed softly and closed your eyes, hoping it wouldn’t be too long before Chibs got here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I wanna see her!”

Your head shot up as you heard your Old Man’s voice shouting from somewhere on the other side of the door. You could hear a slight commotion going on before it settled, no doubt Jax actively trying to calm him down. You could hear footsteps and then the lock on the door was sliding open again. The door swung inside and then there stood Chibs along with Jax, Juice, Bobby and Opie. They all breathed out a heavy sigh of relief once their eyes fell on you, seeing that you were still in one piece and seemingly fine. Galen cleared his throat and then motioned for them to walk back out, his men keeping a close eye on the Sons.

“Now you’ve seen her. As I said, she’s fine. Now let’s go and discuss these new business ventures so you can get her back home.”

Chibs shook his head and took a step towards you.

“I’m taking her home now.”

The unmistakable sound of a gun cocking had him stand still though. Galen’s voice was still calm but now had a slight edge to it.

“I said, that once we settled this little issue of ours, that then you could have her back and take her home. That was the deal. Those are the rules. Leave her here and when we’re finished, you all get to leave together.”

Chibs clenched his jaw tightly, the muscle in his cheek twitching as you looked at each other. You nodded softly, showing him that you were ok and for him to go. A couple more mi Utes here wasn’t going to hurt.

“Go.”

He hesitated a second, clearly wanting to remove you from the situation as quickly as possible. But under these circumstances, he was going to have to play by Galen’s rules. So with a sharp breath sucked through his teeth, Chibs backed away from you and went to stand back in his original place.

“Fine. Let’s get this shite done so I can take my wife home.”

The anger and hatred in Chibs’s voice were unmistakable, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. Galen didn’t see, bothered by it in the least though, that same smile making its way back to his face.

“Aye, well let’s talk then. The quicker we finish, the quicker you can get the lass home.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

You rolled your eyes with a chuckle and nodded once again.

“For the hundredth time, yes Chibs, I’m fine.”

He nodded but still wasn’t convinced, putting on your seatbelt after he put you in the van and the. Proceeding to look over your arms and legs. He searched over your whole body to see if he could find any wound or bruise but came up empty. You pursed your lips and tilted your head to the side with a smirk.

“See? I’m fine.”

He nodded reluctantly and let his hands drop off of your arms, letting out a sigh.

“I was so fucking worried. I got home and everything was so quiet. I looked all around for you and you weren’t anywhere. I saw the laundry basket gone so I figured you were in the garage. My heart stopped when I saw the side door broken open. I thought…I thought…”

He couldn’t even bring himself to finish the sentence and you smiled, grabbing his face in your hands and bringing his head forward to press a kiss to his forehead. You kissed him once more in each of his scars and then looked into his eyes.

“Whatever you thought, it didn’t happen. I’m here and I’m safe. I’m ok. Everything’s ok.”

He nodded and blew out a breath, relaxing into your touch, his hands immediately reaching down for your tummy.

“At least you were there to keep mommy company huh?”

You smiled softly and nodded.

“Yes he was. And he even let me sleep.”

Chibs grinned and winked at your stomach, holding a thumbs up.

“That’s my boy.”

The two of you shared one last kiss before Juice came over and tapped on the side of the van softly.

“You guys ready?”

The both of you nodded and Chibs patted your thigh.

“Juicy's gonna take you home, I’ll follow you two. Then we’ll make a nice dinner together, how’s that sound?”

Your eyes lit up and you smiled, nodding eagerly.

“Sounds good to me.”


End file.
